


Two Trips are for the Weak

by pinegreenapples



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Halt is unimpressed with your antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinegreenapples/pseuds/pinegreenapples
Summary: “What are you doing?” Gilan asked with a frown.Will stared at him, then down at the four bags he had grabbed. He lifted one arm, “Carrying groceries inside?”





	

Will climbed out of the car and opened the trunk to grab a few bags. He was about to start toward the house when Gilan stopped him.

“What are you doing?” Gilan asked with a frown.

Will stared at him, then down at the four bags he had grabbed. He lifted one arm, “Carrying groceries inside?”

“But why do you only have four bags?”

“Because that’s all I can carry?”

Gilan was already shaking his head. “No no no no. Here let me demonstrate.”

Gilan pulled two bags out of the trunk and crossed them over his shoulders like satchels, then another two and put one on like a backpack and the other like a baby carrier. Finally, he grabbed two bags in each fist.

“Tada!” He beamed at Will. Then he began to waddle up the driveway. Will watched him go. About halfway up, he paused and yelled back at Will.

“You’ll take the last eight won’t you, Will?”

Will looked at the bags left in the trunk, then back at Gilan as he attempted to step up onto the first stair. 

Will started walking up the driveway with only the four bags. He reached the bottom of the stairs as Gilan nearly overbalanced on the last step. Gilan windmilled his laden arms for a moment and Will stepped forward to help him but he regained his balance at the last moment. Gilan paused and panted, arms braced on his knees.

“Y’know, you could just make two trips.” Will commented.

Gilan looked up at him through his bangs. “Two trips are for the weak.” He wheezed.

“Clearly.”

Both Gilan and Will looked up to see Halt standing in the doorway. He had his arms crossed and his permanent scowl was in full force but both boys could tell underneath he was smiling.

“As a junior in college I would’ve thought you’d have at least some sort of common sense instilled in you but it appears I was hoping for too much.” Halt remarked dryly. He turned inward and disappeared from sight. “Dinner’s in thirty. Gilan, you’re on dishes tonight, Will, I expect that math homework to be started by the time the stew is served.”

“Yes, sir!” Will straightened and scurried into the house.

Gilan waddled the last few steps to the kitchen and began to unpack the bags. Halfway through he noticed that the eggs they had bought were missing. He frowned and rooted through all the bags on the floor. It took him a moment to realize that there were only twelve out of the sixteen bags they had brought home sitting in front of him. 

Gilan groaned. Will had forgotten to get the last four bags, too preoccupied with pleasing Halt. Heck, the kid was probably working furiously to  _ finish _ his math homework because he cared so much about Halt’s approval.

Gilan trudged out the kitchen, resigned to his second trip. He pulled up short as he spotted a motley bundle sitting in the doorway. It was the last four bags. He picked up them up and put them in the kitchen.

“Thanks, Halt.” he called as he passed the living room. He heard a soft snort in response and Gilan smiled. Some things never changed.


End file.
